Why Was That?
by miamiasma
Summary: Haruhi, Mori, Hunny and the twins go shopping in a "commoner's mall" and Mori questions his thoughts about Haruhi and what they mean. MoriXHaruhi, Oneshot, very short.


**Why Was That?**

**Mori/Haruhi**

**AN: A real short oneshot. I'm testing out my Mori and Haruhi writing skills. I don't like how most people write her, but I understand how hard it is, 'cause she's a special case. I know there isn't very much Haruhi personality in this, but please tell me what you think of my portrayal of them, whether you think they're in or out of character, etc. If it's worth anything, then I'll be doing a couple connected stories starring Haruhi paired with the other hosts. So please review with criticism. Thanks in advance!**

Mori watched, silent as always, while Haruhi was dragged this way and that by Mitsukuni and the twins. They would look into a store window, find it boring, and pull her off to the next interesting display, whether she was done looking or not. The twins lost interest easily, and Mistukuni gained it even more easily, so Haruhi's arms were being thoroughly abused.

For the seventh time that day, Mori wondered why they were here in this giant mall. Tamaki had insisted that they go shopping for suits to the Suou annual Christmas ball the normal way after a comment by Haruhi about being pampered. The only problem was, the day they had planned to steal the poor girl away and make her shop with them, Tamaki was called away to make decisions for the ball, and couldn't come. Kyoya outright refused, wide awake and able to beat the twins annoyingness off. Without the combined assault of the twins and Tamaki, there was never a chance to get Kyoya out.

So now here they were, walking through this seemingly endless mall. Being the odd group they were, they got quite a few stares. A cute little boy with honey blonde hair, a young girl with big eyes and boyishly short hair, two identical boys with light orange hair, mischievous eyes and matching grins, and a tall muscular man with a dour expression that didn't match at all with his companions smiles.

He vaguely wondered what passerby's thought. He didn't mind either way, but it was interesting to consider. One girl with what appeared to be an elementary student, two high schoolers, and a college student were flitting from store to store, ooing and aaaing over simple things like 10% off sales and used books. It might have easily been explained away as family, at least in the case of Haruhi and Mitsukuni, who were holding hands, but they looked nothing alike. Not only that, but all four of the boys were handsome and richly dressed, nothing but designer fabric touching their skin, while it was obvious the girl had gotten her throw-over dress and shirt at a wholesale place.

One thing was for certain. All the women between the ages of 12 and 43 were staring, drooling, and wishing they were the girl in the wholesale dress. Mori shuddered imperceptibly as he got his 11 wink of the day. Haruhi must have noticed, because she laughed lightly. The other boys had wandered off when they'd each seen something of interest in different directions. The twins were heading towards a video game store, and Mitsukuni to children's toy store where a big teddy bear was placed in the window. Somehow Haruhi had shook them off, and was now standing near Mori and watching the others.

"It must be hard being handsome all the time, hmm, Mori-sempai?" She said happily. Despite her token protests, Haruhi seemed to be enjoying herself. Before the host club had showed up to steal her away, she had been stuck talking to the neighborhood gossip whom she didn't care for. She wouldn't tell them, but she was grateful they had showed up when they did and dragged her away from long and boring tales of people forgetting to put their trash out.

Mori grew a little red in the face when she said that. He knew he was handsome, but hearing someone else tell him that was somewhat awkward. Getting his _12th _wink of the day, he reconsidered. Getting told by _her_, _Haruhi _was awkward. Why was that? "Mm." He said in return, watching Hunny as a cover to hide his embarrassment. The twins came back and dragged Haruhi towards another dress shop, telling her in unison how good they thought she'd look in it. Hunny was soon with them, so Mori's eyes were drawn back to the little girl of their group.

Seeing the dress, he decided to help them cajole her into at least trying it on. Maybe he could ply her with the promise of Ootoru like last time. It was very cute, and he desperately wanted to see her wear it.

Why was that?

**AN: The end, toldja it was short. Again, please review with your criticism, it doesn't have to be constructive. Just, "so and so was good" or "Mori was ooc" is fine. It would be very helpful. : ) Thanks in advance!**


End file.
